Langue de chat
by Kidara Saille
Summary: Yaoi. HpDM. Que ce passe t’il si Harry attrapait une sorte de hoquet miaulement qui le change peu à peu en chat,alors qu’il avait pour projet pour devenir Animagus ?


**_Auteur_** : Kida Saille.

* * *

**_Couple_** : un Draco/Harry naturellement.

* * *

**_Avertissement_** : c'est de l'humour…. Donc comme mon humour est très… très bizarre, on va dire que c'est une grosse connerie que j'ai faite alors que mon chat (une très mignonne petite chatte nommée Kim, elle est noire avec de très beaux yeux jaunes….. Enfin bref, bisous à toi Kim, si un jour tu me lis) avait le hoquet, ça à donnait un son très bizarre et depuis…. Voilà ! Mais sinon c'est une fic sérieuse, très sérieuse….

* * *

**_Résumer_** : que ce passe t'il si Harry attrapait une sorte de hoquet/miaulement qui le change peu à peu en chat, alors qu'il avait pour projet pour devenir Animagus ?

* * *

**_Notes_** : bon je sais, le scénario n'est pas très recherché…. Mais j'en suis contente… enfin bon.

* * *

Quand Harry referma la bouche, rouge de honte, il y eu un grand silence dans la salle commune des rouges et ors. 

Puis un petit, mais alors très petit (qui ne s'entendit pas très bien en cuisine….) :

- « _WOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »_ Tous les fiers Gryffondors se roulèrent comiquement sur/sous les tables, certains mêmes avaient le dos courbait par-dessus le dossier de leur sièges, les larmes aux yeux.

Dean et Seamus, eux s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, sûrement de peur que l'un des deux finisse par terre.

Harry frappa rageusement du pied sur le sol et le silence se fit dans la salle, pour reprendre leur rire collectif de plus belle.

Alors sans un mot -de toute façon il ne pouvait plus parler correctement- Potter s'assis sur une chaise juste à côté de son amie Lavande qui était prise par un rire hystérique.

Harry regarda d'un air las ses ongles, il soupira de fatigue avant qu'il regarde ses compagnons de maison incapable de respirer et croisa les bras.

Il fallu plus d'une demi-heure pour qu'ils se calment et comprennent la gravité de la situation.

- « mais Harry……. C'est une blague ? » Demanda Hermione qui s'empêcha à grandes peines ses lèvres de se relevaient jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « …..nOn… » il referma de suite la bouche et entendit clairement les soupires déçus de ses camarades.

Il ne devait pas leur faire ce plaisir !

- « ô mon dieu, Harry…… tu sais comment c'est arrivé ? » Demanda Ginny en s'accrochant au bras de son ami et plissa les yeux qui eux étaient accrochés sur ses lèvres guettant le montre signe.

Harry se mordit les lèvres avant de mentir (chose qu'il aurait pas du faire…).

- « je ne sais -miaou- pas….. » Et c'était repartit pour un tour, la tour de Gryffondor se remplit de rire incontrôlable.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et se retient de justesse de cracher comme les chats sur ses 'compagnons'.

Alors il ferma les yeux en repensant à son premier miaulement, quelques semaines plutôt.

* * *

_**Flash-back…..

* * *

**_

Harry ferma le livre et se passa le dos de la main contre son front, cet exercice était particulièrement difficile physiquement, même après transformation il en avait encore des vertiges et des sueurs froides.

Harry était assis sur le sol, entouré de livres de tous genres et de toutes sortes.

Il regarda par la fenêtre du dortoir, on était en fin d'hiver alors il n'y avait presque plus personne à Poudlard et il neigeait doucement, sûrement la derrière neige avant le printemps.

Le brun tourna doucement la tête vers le miroir qui se trouvait accroché contre le mur pour sursauter en voyant sa nouvelle apparence.

Des oreilles poilues.

Des moustaches.

Une queue…. (En plus de la sienne qui se trouve dans un endroit bien bas de son anatomie….)

Rien de plus naturel pour une première fois.

Harry s'approcha à quatre pattes du miroir en enjambant les vestiges de ses vêtements qui avaient rendu l'âmes et posa sa main sur la surface froide et lisse.

Un chat….. Son animal était le chat noir.

Un très gros chat.

Rien de plus étonnant.

Ses coudes étaient recouverts d'une fine fourrures qui lui descendait jusqu'au bout des doigts, son nez était devenu une petite truffe rose et des canines lui sortaient de la bouche en lui écorchant les coins des lèvres.

Son basin d'être humain était devenu celui d'un chat, et il se rendit compte que la sensation des cousinés sur une moquette était délicieuse.

- « on dirait que je suis pas fini…. » Arriva t'il à murmurer. Et c'était vrai, il ressemblait à une sorte de garou pas fini. (Il avait seulement le tors et une partie du visage qui n'avaient pas changé.)

D'un geste rapide il attrapa la chose qui était attachée sur sa colonne vertébrale et s'émerveilla sur la texture de sa queue…

Puis une odeur lui chatouilla les narines…. Une odeur qui lui paraissait être celle d'une sourie….

Un mouvement derrière lui attira son attention, le petit animal de la famille des rongeurs se baladée dans le coin de la salle….

Harry se figea avant de plisser les yeux et de ronronner de contentement, il avait une de ces faims.

Et il fonça dessus.

Le brun poussa un petit cri quand il se rendit compte que la souris était maintenant dans sa bouche, la queue du rongeur battait follement l'air autour de ses lèvres en poussant des petits cris aigus.

Harry la recracha sur le sol en se maudissant.

Il manquera plus qu'il ne miaule.

- « miaou….. »

Quelques mètres plus loin la Grosse Dame sursauta quand elle entendit un hurlement presque féminin résonner dans la tour Griffondor….

* * *

_**Fin flash-back.

* * *

**_

Quelques minutes plus tard Ron le prit par le coude et l'entraîna dans le dortoir.

- « ne les écoutes pas Harry-minou… » Ronald se baissa de justesse pour évité l'oreiller volant.

- « c'est -miaou- pas drôle ! » Harry frappa du pied et plissa les yeux, l'air menaçant. « Imagine la tête des profs quand ils vont -miaou- l'apprendre ! »

Ron gloussa et inspira fortement, hors de question qu'il éclate de rire maintenant.

Après peut-être.

- « tu as raison petit minou-chat, c'est la honte….. » Quelqu'un éclata de rire derrière la porte. «….c'est la vieille Mc-Go qui va être contente… »

Harry lui tourna le dos et s'assis sur le sol.

Un vrai enfant.

- « boude pas…. Hé Harry ? »

Harry avait baissé la tête en avant et regarda ses pieds.

- « miaou….. » Fit Potter dans un gémissement.

Bizarrement la porte éclata de rire pendant que Ron lui tapota amicalement le dos.

- « ne t'inquiète pas, peut-être que demain ça sera passer. »

C'était les paroles que se répétait tous les jours Harry depuis sa première 'transformation'.

* * *

- « Mr. Potter veilliez me rappeler la raison très logique qui vous pousse à être muet comme une carpe des terres du Nord, à savoir l'Écosse ? » Demanda aimablement le professeur Snape avec un joli sourire très charmant et rayonnant de toute la tendresse et l'amour que ressentait Snape pour ses agréable élèves depuis plus de 16 ans. 

L'apprentie Animagus regarda ses camarades de maison qui étaient -bien sûr- moitiés morts de rire dans leurs chaudrons, puis regarda son professeur qui déploya son aura de bôôôô ténébreux qui fit frissonner d'horreur Neville qui sous l'effet de cette peur, fit tomber un ingrédient non-désiré dans sa potion et qui elle, explosa agréablement au visage du pauvre garçon lunaire avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse.

Mais tout ça ne sembla pas affecter le terrible professeur qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

- « je… suis malade ! » Cria t'il dans un souffle de peur que son hoquet ne se déclenche juste à ce moment là.

Snape inquiet écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

- « Malade dite vous ? Alors dite moi pourquoi êtes vous dans mon cours et non à l'infirmerie ? »

Dans le fond de la classe maintenant silencieuse, Hermione Granger s'étrangla avec un éclat de rire pendant qu'Harry s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

- « votre voix me soulage….. » Dit rapidement Harry en espérant qu'il ce face virer du cours.

'_Ha le con_'pensèrent tous les Griffondor à l'union alors que Lavande fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable avant d'aller rejoindre Neville sur le sol en tombant à la renverse avec sa chaise.

- « Arf…. » Dit simplement Dean en rajoutant un peu de poudre de corncha orange du désert.

Ron secoua la tête en sortant une pièce en argent de sa poche et la lança Seamus qui le remercia silencieusement.

- « vraiment, ma voix ? Mais je crois que la porte vous réclame…. Prenez votre sac et passez-la. » Ordonna gentiment Snape en lui montrant la porte qui criait à l'aide.

Une fois dehors Harry soupira, il avait maintenant une heure de libre.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard Harry se regarda horrifier dans le miroir, avant de hurler toute la terreur qui lui bouffait les entrailles. 

- « MIIAAAOOOOUUUUUUU ! »

Il tomba à genoux sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et se frotta désespérément la tête dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ses deux petites oreilles de chat noir qui étaient malheureusement accrochées sur son crâne.

En entendant les cris très masculins de son ami, Ronald accouru dans la salle de bain comme un preux chevalier au secours de sa belle…. Chatte ?

- « OÏ ! Harry, pourquoi tu hurle comme le maudit chat d'Hermi- Ho my God ! » Harry se retourna vers lui, les mains sur ses oreilles félines comme pour les cacher. « Tu es mort… je peu prendre ton balai ? »

- « comme tu dis…. Je suis mort. » Ron écarquilla les yeux avant de sombrer dans un fou rire meurtrier.

'Et le pire, c'est que ça lui va bien….' Pensa Ron en rendant l'âme.

Quelques heures plus tard, les oreilles étaient redevenue, normales.

* * *

C'était le cours d'histoire, et Harry faisait des bulles avec son nez… 

Classique, cette matière était vraiment ennuyeuse… en tous points, et très frustrante… pour Hermione avait à chaque fois réponse à tout ? C'est énervant.

Enfin bon.

Après tout c'était de la faute a la jeune fille, s'ils étaient de vrais cré-…

Putain.

C'était vraiment…..

Restons polis s'il vous plait.

Non il nous plait pas.

Alors prout.

Et toc d'abord.

On s'écarte du sujet…

Devant lui, il y avait son immense grandeur Malfoy, sur sa droite son bras droit, Zabini et sur sa gauche son adorable (kof, kof, pardon je m'étouffe) amie Pansy.

Malfoy avait les mains sur les cuisses de ses amis… 'il s'enmerde pas le salaud…' pensa Harry en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- « Harry, tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ? » Chuchota Neville a sa droite, le jeune homme blond le regardait du coup de l'œil.

Harry plissa les yeux droit devant lui, sentant le piège… derrière eux, Hermione arrêta soudainement d'écrire sur son parchemin, un peu plus loin sur la droite de Malfoy, Seamus se réveilla et se tourna vers lui, à côté de Granger, Ronald lâcha le bouton du chemisier de sa petite amie et renifla moqueusement.

- « Harry ? » Rappela Neville doucement.

- « … » comme s'il allait répondre comme ça.

Plus loin Dean leva le bras et l'appela doucement, même si Binns était toujours aussi captivant que sa tante quand elle racontait les derniers potins du quartier, il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même !

- « Harry, tu pourras après me passer ton balai ? » Ses petits yeux noirs se remplire d'eau, l'attaque du regard mouillé !

Terrible.

- « non. » Harry remercia sainte Miaou, pour ne pas avoir fait des siennes juste à ce moment !

- « pourquoi ? » Demanda Neville qui apparemment voulais absolument le faire parler.

- « parce que -miaK ! » Harry porta ses mains sur sa bouche quand toute la classe se tourna vers lui comme un seul homme.

Impressionnant.

Et sans avoir répété la scène avant.

Du vrai Art avec un A majuscule.

Enfin bon.

Et Binns, continué toujours à faire son cours.

- « wouhahaha…..ha ha ha ha…. » Harry roula les yeux quand il sentit dans son dos, Hermione qui donné des coups de pieds sur le sol pour calmer son éclat de rire.

Neville donna un coup de coude a Harry qui suivit le mouvement avec un œil morne, Seamus fit un 'yess' discret, Dean se rendormit en soufflant, Lavande (qui s'était retrouvée, malheureusement à côté de Parkinson) pouffa de rire et jeta sa tête en arrière pour dire a Harry qui lui donna aussitôt une pichnette sur le front.

- « mon chaton d'amour, tu nous avais manqué.. »

- « bande de crétins heureux… » un 'hoooooo' déçus des Griffondors résonna dans la salle, quand Harry termina de parler, les élèves des autres maisons haussèrent les épaules, avec les rouges et or, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin.

* * *

Voilà pour le début, la suite sera plus longue…. 

Je sais pas quand elle arrivera…


End file.
